It will never be me
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centrés sur Damon, parce qu'aussi fort essaie-t-il, ce n'est jamais Damon qui gagne à la fin...
1. It Will Never Be Me

Et là, c'est le moment où je dois dire que j'adore les journées de congé imprévues, qui me permette de travailler sur mes textes sans me sentir coupable. J'ai réussi à boucler une traduction et un chapitre d'une fiction longue, et j'ai même eu le temps de ressortir un vieux OS qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis novembre (c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver quand on prend la peine de chercher! :D). Enfin, j'ai pris le temps de me relire, ce qui n'avait pas été fait, et je suis prête à vous l'offrir :D

On a souvent eu le droit à des fictions relatant le point de vue d'Elena à la suite de cet incident tragique où Jeremy faillit perdre la vie ou à la scène elle-même remaniée sous plusieurs angles. Mais qu'en est-il de Damon, le principal acteur de cette tragédie? Lui aussi, il en a souffert. Lui aussi, il s'est retrouvé confronté à son erreur. J'ai toujours trouvé que les sentiments de Damon étaient très peu exploités, surtout dans les fictions françaises alors qu'il y a maintes possibilités. Un homme avec à la base un cœur si sombre livre certainement de nombreuses batailles intérieures. Un court OS certes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu dût mérite à être plus long. Je pense plutôt que ça aurait été trop. Enfin, je vous laisse voir par vous-même, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

_Il vient de tuer le frère d'Elena, incapable de gérer la douleur qu'elles lui avaient provoquée. Inspiré de l'épisode 03X02. [?]_

**Pairing : Damon**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith ainsi qu'aux producteurs de la série télévisée The Vampire Diaries, à qui j'ai emprunté les évènements et le caractère original des personnages.**

**

* * *

**

**It will never been me**

« _Ça toujours été Stefan._ » « _Ce sera toujours Stefan._ » Ce nom qui revenait toujours me gâcher la vie. Ce nom qui me rappelait à quel point je ne valais rien. À quel point je n'étais rien, que personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Une heure. C'est le temps qui c'est écoulé pour que les deux femmes à qui je vouais mon existence me rejettent. D'abord Katherine, puis Elena. À l'instant où je franchis la porte de la pension Salvatore, j'eu l'impression d'être de nouveau humain. La douleur qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur, les larmes qui me brouillaient le regard, la haine plus forte que jamais envers mon petit frère. Je ne pouvais prétendre que tout allait bien, que je me fichais éperdument de la situation. Un verre à la main, je ne me sentais même pas le courage de boire pour enivrer ma douleur.

Jusqu'où aller? Jusqu'où aller par amour? Jusqu'où aller pour se préserver de la douleur qu'infligent les autres? Quelles limites s'imposer à la fin? Cent quarante-cinq années durant lesquelles j'ai rejeté ma douleur dans mon côté sombre entre sarcasmes et méchanceté. Que je me suis replié dans ma soif de venge, passant mes frustrations sur Stefan. Et tout cela me rattrapait maintenant. Ce cœur mort depuis plus d'un siècle avait un instant cru qu'il pourrait rebattre à nouveau. Mon regard se tourna vers le feu, puis regarda le verre que je serrais entre mes doigts. À défaut de pouvoir m'y jeter moi-même, je l'y balançai, le regardant éclater, puis disparaître parmi les flammes. Mes mains se posèrent sur le dossier du fauteuil, ma tête penchée entre mes bras tremblants. Je ne me sentais pas mieux; les images défilaient dans ma tête. Je revoyais Katherine m'embrasser avec passion, puis me dire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, ayant toujours préféré Stefan même au début de notre histoire. Je revoyais Elena me repousser et me répéter que ce serait toujours Stefan qu'elle aimerait, dénie évident du lien qui nous unissait. Puis Jeremy, son regard effrayé, puis le vide alors qu'il glissait sur le sol, sans bruit, sans vie. J'entendis le cri d'Elena, une fois encore, résonner dans ma tête comme une litanie; je sentis sa haine à mon égard, sentiment qui ne nous quitterait plus jamais.

Un grognement inhumain remonta dans ma gorge, ramenant mon côté vampirique par-delà l'humanité qui me faisait mal, et se faufila entre mes lèvres entrouverte. Animal. Bestial. Je repoussais le fauteuil, l'envoya valser contre le mur de pierre. Puis, ce fut la lampe qui fut projetée dans les airs, l'ampoule éclatant à mes pieds. En quelques secondes seulement, j'avais réduis la pièce à un fouillis total.

Haletant, je regardais le désordre, les débris qui jonchaient le sol et les morceaux éclater qui reflétaient mon âme, et je m'effondrai, me laissant tomber sur mes genoux. La tête entre mes mains, mon front appuyé au creux de mes paumes, je ne rejetais même pas cette douleur qui me piquait les yeux. Quelque chose m'oppressait de l'intérieur; mes mains glissèrent vers mes cheveux, les tirèrent vers l'arrière, ma gorge déployée vers le plafond. Cette souffrance ne m'apportait aucun soulagement. Qu'une triste révélation, m'ouvrant les yeux sur mon attitude pitoyable.

Une fois encore, je me penchais vers l'avant, mes mains appuyées contre le sol et mon front s'y collant également. Je respirais rapidement, laissant l'air s'échapper de ma gorge comme une brûlure. Mes paupières se refermèrent et je les serrais, aussi fort que je pouvais, effaçant les traces de larmes qui s'y dessinaient. Effaçant cette vulnérabilité qui m'avait pris d'assaut. Un moment passa avant que je reprenne contenance, me redressant enfin. Mes traits s'étaient détendus, refermés dans un même mouvement, ramenant le Damon que tous connaissait. À travers les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre, je reconnaissais mon reflet et me permis un sourire. Faux. Il était faux; je n'étais toujours pas libéré. Le poids se pressait encore dans mon torse, sensation désagréable que, ma vie durant, j'avais nié. Je voulais m'en débarrasser, le jeter au loin et le laisser aux autres, à Stefan qui avait l'habitude de broyer du noir et de se torturer. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas Damon.

Et, c'est en contemplant ces mêmes flammes dévastatrices que la réalité me sauta brutalement au visage plus tard ce soir-là, après que j'aie passé des heures à ruminer ce problème. Je reculais d'un pas, mon regard toujours noyé dans le feu, sentant la brise du vent se faufiler jusqu'à ma nuque par la fenêtre entre ouverte. J'avais besoin de le dire, une fois au moins, pour m'en convaincre. Les mots s'échappèrent dans un souffle, si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre sans voir mes lèvres bouger :

_-Je t'aime Elena, mais je ne te mérite pas. Mon frère, lui, te mérite._

* * *

_Laissez une review pour réconforter le coeur brisé de Damon. _


	2. Distrait moi de ma souffrance

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « boulet » à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Qui est réellement le boulet? [Prend en compte l'épisode 02.13]

* * *

**Pairing : Damon**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages**

**Thème : Boulet**

**

* * *

**

**Distrais-moi de ma souffrance**

Ses dents se serrèrent malgré lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer accomplir quelque chose quand il devait traîner derrière lui de tels boulets? Comment pouvait-il espérer la sauver elle lorsqu'elle-même était l'un de ces boulets qui lui pourrissait la vie? Toujours à mettre sa vie en danger sans jamais comprendre pourquoi ils cherchaient tous à la protéger- ou plutôt refusant obstinément de le comprendre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais il espérait en un sens que John Gilbert parvienne à mettre enfin quelque chose dans la tête de sa fille et qu'enfin se décide à rester derrière sans broncher et ainsi éviter de lui amener à tout bout de champ des ennuis. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ou autrement il y aurait longtemps déjà qu'il aurait cédé à la tentation et fait le ménage, à commencer par elle et ensuite Caroline, cette vampire traîtresse qui refusait de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec un loup-garou, qu'importe si ce dernier était aussi innocent que Tyler. Les derniers évènements de la soirée leur avaient à tous prouvés qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux un jour, surtout s'il continuait d'écouter les idioties que lui racontait cette garce de Jules.

Un grognement léger s'échappa de la gorge du vampire à ces souvenirs. Si Stefan, un autre des boulets qu'il trainait derrière lui, n'avait pas entamé cette conversation avec Tyler sans lui et s'il ne cherchait pas tout le temps à aller contre sa nature vampirique, peut-être auraient-ils moins de problèmes aujourd'hui. Stefan, son cher petit frère Stefan. Irrécupérable et pourtant! Il l'enviait d'une certaine façon. Une envie qu'il gardait cacher tout au fond de lui, refusant de la laisser sortir. Ça ne serait que plus douloureux. Tout était plus douloureux depuis qu'il avait appris à connaitre Elena. Depuis qu'il en était tombé amoureux en fait. Humain… Il renifla dédaigneusement à cette pensée. Stefan s'en rapprochait un peu trop. Beaucoup plus que lui. Et il n'en avait pas honte. Damon, lui, avait honte de le désirer. Il se mordait la lèvre chaque fois qu'il venait le temps de se nourrir, chaque fois que son frère lui annonçait qu'il allait chasser, une envie étrange de l'accompagner le taraudant. Il ne le faisait par contre jamais. Il ne le ferait jamais. Même si Elena le lui demandait, il ne le ferait pas. Subir cette humiliation était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer. Et Dieu qu'il en tolérait des humiliations pour cette fille. Comment pouvait-il s'être autant éprit d'une humaine? D'un boulet?

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il la revoyait derrière ses paupières clauses lui sourire doucement. Et cette scène, un peu plutôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses bras, un peu pour le contraindre à l'écouter, dans cette salle de bain du Grill, revient le hanter. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là et avait dut lutter, ramenant avec plus de force le sujet de la conversation pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Et John avait ouvert la porte, le soulagement l'avait envahis. Il n'allait pas faire une nouvelle erreur. Il n'avait pu que saisir l'occasion pour s'évader, l'abandonnant aux mains de son père pour la protéger. Pour une fois, elle ne lui avait pas été nuisible.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait aller, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la baignoire. Sa main droite pataugea un peu parmi les bulles qui recouvraient la surface de l'eau avant de s'étirer pour atteindre la coupe de champagne qu'il avait déposé, non loin de là, sur le sol. Il ne la porta toutefois pas à ses lèvres, portant plutôt son regard sur la femme assise devant lui, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine. Elle le regardait à la dérobée, se demandant certainement à quoi il pouvait penser alors qu'elle était pourtant nue, offerte à lui.

_**Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ce n'est pas elle que je veux… Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime…**_

Elle lui offrit un sourire, se croyant séductrice. Il passa sa lèvre inférieure sur l'intérieur de ses dents. Voir Elena dans les bras de Stefan, même s'il l'acceptait, était source de souffrance. Les mots de John lui revinrent en mémoire, ceux lui disant qu'il lui faisait en quelque sorte confiance, suffisamment du moins pour lui apprendre à tuer l'un des Originaux. À cet instant, il se promit que lorsque cette histoire aurait pris fin et qu'à nouveau elle serait en sûreté, il quitterait la ville pour l'oublier et redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant elle : le monstre sanguinaire qui se plaisait à tuer et à voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ceux qui lui servaient de repas.

_**J'ai besoin de distraction. **_

Il redéposa alors sa coupe, se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il embrassait ses épaules, montant vers son cou, elle se mit à parler, l'agaçant du coup. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait une distraction.

_-Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies appelé. _

Il se recula alors d'elle, retenant un soupire excédé.

_-J'aime les femmes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. _

Elle le remercia d'un murmure.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Une distraction,_ répondit-il en se radossant contre la baignoire.

Elle en fit autant, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_-Tu vois, mademoiselle la reporter sexy, j'ai un problème avec lequel j'aurais besoin d'aide. _

_-Parle-moi de ce problème. _

Elle lui offrit une moue adorable qu'il l'incita à se lancer.

_-Je suis amoureux de la femme que je ne pourrai jamais avoir._

Il avait énoncé cette phrase d'un ton si banal que ça ne semblait représenter rien. C'était ses yeux qui pourtant parlaient pour lui, montrant sa douleur et sa tristesse. Il but une gorgée de champagne alors qu'elle soupirait.

_-Je le savais. _

Elle lui enleva la coupe des mains.

_-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'avoir? Elle est avec un autre homme?_

_-Oui, _répondit Damon les traits renfrognés, en lui reprenant la coupe des mains. _Ça me rends fou d'être en amour avec elle, je ne suis pas en contrôle lorsque je suis avec elle._

_-Alors tu ne te fais pas confiance lorsque tu es avec elle._

_-Je ne me fais pas confiance en étant avec qui que ce soit, Andy. Je ne suis pas le gentil, Andy. J'ai fais des choses… j'ai tué des gens. _

Damon trouvait la situation étrange. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait devant une femme à lui confier des problèmes qu'il n'aurait autrement jamais évoqués à voix haute. S'en apercevant, il s'avança vers elle, regardant droit des ses yeux et murmurant :

_-Ne soit pas effrayée._

Il se recula, elle semblait plus trouvée que lui encore.

_-Pourquoi as-tu tué des gens?_

_-Parce que j'aime ça. Quelque je chose que je dois faire, que j'ai besoin de faire. _

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses lèvres étaient également entrouvertes et il secouait sa tête comme si cette terrible réalité l'effrayait lui-même. Davantage qu'elle ne pouvait l'effrayer elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'hypnotiser lui-même pour l'effacer de lui.

_-Et je dois rester… Je dois la protéger, être avec elle et elle veut que je sois quelqu'un de meilleur. Un homme meilleur. Je ne peux pas être celui que je suis. _

Ça voix s'était haussée d'un ton, agressive. Il haussa les épaules.

_-Tu vois le problème que j'ai? _

_-Mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu es maintenant? L'amour nous fait ça, Damon. Elle nous change. _

_-Arrête de parler._

Il ne pouvait pas supporter. C'était trop fort pour lui. Trop gros. Trop lourd à porter. Il ne voulait pas. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle avait raison et c'était ce qui était le pire. Il ne voulait pas changer. Il s'avança vers elle, l'amenant contre lui et posa ses mains dans son cou.

_-Embrasse-moi, tu es ma distraction. _

Le baiser, aussi avide soit-il, l'amena rapidement vers son cou, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire.

Quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de la jeune femme, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, il sentit la douceur du sang calmer ses angoisses. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à boire. Même le sang de Jessica, cette innocente qu'il avait tuée, ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet. Il était trop bouleversé à ce moment pour en apprécier le goût. Alors il se nourrit, plus par satisfaction que par réel besoin, à cette source chaude. Il n'en prit que quelques gorgées, se refusant de la tuer, puis s'écarta. Son front se posa sur son épaule, elle ne bougeait pas, ne criait pas. Le silence les entourait.

Il souffla doucement, une légère brûlure commençant à se faire sentir au creux de son estomac. Il l'ignora, se disant que c'était sa peur qui revenait et ramena sa tête vers l'arrière, pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sut alors qu'elle avait été son erreur, de croire qu'il l'avait hypnotisé et il comprit, quel sang il venait de boire. Il serait le boulet désormais, celui qui était marqué par le sang de loup-garou et qu'on pourrait retracer à tout moment. Une nouvelle vague d'humiliation déferla sur lui alors qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à détacher ses lèvres de celle de l'ennemi : il serait le boulet que traîneraient les autres.

* * *

Un peu bâclé peut-être, puisque j'ai manqué de temps, mais j'ai écris aussi vite que je le pouvais pour essayer de rendre la scène au complet tel que je me l'imaginais. J'espère par ce fait ne pas vous avoir déçus! _Laissez une review si vous désirez protéger Damon des horreurs que montrent la bande-annonce de l'épisode 14. _


	3. Etincelle de vérité

J'avais commencé ce one-shot il y a quelques temps déjà et j'ai manqué de motivation pour le terminer. Or, avec la diffusion de l'épisode 12, je me suis dis qu'il prenait son sens et que je n'avais plus de raison de ne pas le terminer. Une idée de suite m'est également venue à l'esprit, mais je ne suis pas certaine si je l'exploiterai. Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

**Pairing: Damon/Rose/Elena**

**Rating: Hum... j'ai un doute sur le rating, mais pour être certaine je dirais T**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé **

Une nuit s'est écoulée depuis la tragédie. Alors que l'eau brûlante coule le long de son dos, Damon ne sait plus où il en est. [Suite de l'épisode 2.12]

* * *

**Étincelle de vérité**

Le front appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, Damon laissait le jet d'eau, brûlant, couler de sa nuque à son dos. Il ne ressentait même pas la brûle que ça occasionnait sur sa peau glacée. Ni plus qu'il entendait les gémissements et les gloussements de Stefan et Elena, pourtant si distinct pour son ouïe-vampirique. Il se laissait plutôt emplir par le bruit de l'eau, appréciant le vide qu'il créait en lui. Qui le purifiait en quelque sorte.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour s'en convaincre, il se le dit à voix haute.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappait de sa gorge lorsque pour la première fois, il se laissait constater la vérité, égoïste et cruelle.

_**C'était elle…ou elle.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback**

-Rose! C'est moi, c'est Elena!

Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Seule l'odeur du sang l'attirait. L'odeur du sang, mais aussi cette ressemblance avec Katherine.

_**Elle est le double. C'est sa faute si Slayter a été assassiné.**_

Un grognement inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle partait à la poursuite de sa proie. Effrayée, ne faisant pas le poids devant elle, Elena étreignait le manche de son couteau pointu. Elle ne pouvait qu'ouvrir les rideaux des fenêtres et laisser Rose être affectée par le soleil.

Un autre grognement atteint ses oreilles. Dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la porte, «rose flairait le sang, maintenue à l'écart par les rayons du soleil et cette porte fermée qu'elle était trop faible pour ouvrir.

Le silence était revenu depuis plusieurs minutes. Elena s'aventura hors de la pièce, fouillant du regard chaque recoin, couteau brandit devant elle. Rose bondit dans son dos sans qu'elle ne puisse échapper à l'attaque. Le couteau d'Elena lui échappa des mains, retombant à quelques mètres devant elle. Trop loin pour qu'ils soient à sa portée, même si elle étirait le bras. Étendue sur le sol, elle sentit le poids de Rose sur son dos lui broyer les os et momentanément l'empêcher de respirer. Brutalement, elle se sentit retourner, son cou offert aux crocs du vampire.

Au moment où ses canines allèrent déchirer la peau d'Elena, Rose se vit écarter de sa proie avec violence. Prise par surprise, elle rebondit contre le mur. Quand elle releva la tête, Elena avait déjà fuit sur l'ordre de Damon. Elle cligna des yeux. Le choc lui avait remis en place les idées.

-Damon, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle tendit les bras devant elle.

-Ne me laisse pas, Damon. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas mourir, mais fais taire cette douleur! Fais-la taire!

Les yeux de Damon se fermèrent un instant, incapable de soutenir le regard de Rose. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa un regard vitreux, dément. Il avala difficilement sa salive, glissa une main derrière son dos et referma ses doigts sur l'objet de bois caché dans sa poche arrière. Rose s'était levée de nouveau, tremblante et avide de sang.

Puis, elle disparut. Il la vit lui tourner le dos et se mettre à courir vers l'escalier en grognant telle une bête sauvage. Un soupire agacé et Damon fut derrière elle, ne se laissant pas distancer. Elle venait d'entrouvrir la porte quand ses mains s'y plaquèrent, la refermant brutalement. Deux poings rageurs s'y frappèrent et les bras de Damon furent autour d'elle, bloquant tout mouvement et murmurant à son oreille.

-Shh… Shh… Rose, calme-toi, d'accord? Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te promets.

Elle se plia vers l'avant ne retenant pas le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle haletait, incapable de respirer. Damon se laissa glissa vers le sol, l'entraînant avec lui, la ramenant se coller contre son torse. L'une de ses mains quitta son ventre, vint trouver refuge dans ses cheveux couverts de sueur. Il les dégagea de son visage, les lissa vers l'arrière et sa main vint reprendre place sur son front. Il laissa son visage se nicher dans son cou et ses lèvres y déposer un baiser. Sa main glissa de nouveau, frôla sa blessure et revient se nouer à son autre, sur son ventre.

-Ça va aller, Rose. Je te promets, tu t'en sortiras.

Elle acquiesça en silence, incapable de répondre autrement que par des halètements. La mâchoire de Damon se raidit, ses dents se serrèrent. Ces mensonges, pourtant proférés des milliers de fois au cours du siècle dernier, ne lui plaisait pas. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une affreuse sensation lui torturait les entrailles, lui reprochant de ne pas être honnête.

_**Ami…**_

Le mot flottait dans son esprit. À ce moment plus qu'à tout autre, il en comprenait pleinement la signification. Il n'avait pas le droit. De la laisser souffrir, de lui mentir. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa langue alors que ses bras mirent encore plus de force dans l'étreinte.

-Tu n'es pas seule, Rose. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Un cri déchirant qui lui fit fermer les yeux de nouveau lui répondit. Seuls ses bras autour d'elle l'empêchaient de se rouler en boule sur le sol. La douleur était revenue, plus vibrante encore que les fois précédentes. Toujours pire. Toujours cette impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à la dépecer, lentement, déchirant sa chaire en lambeau à l'aide d'une lame effilée. Sa gorge brûlait atrocement du manque, même l'air frais qu'elle y faisait entrer ne la soulageait point. Et son ventre, juste au niveau de l'abdomen. Horrible. Elle avait l'impression qu'une force poussait de l'intérieur, déterminée à défoncer les parois de son corps.

-Damon!

Le cri fut court, un seul souffle, bas. Une souffrance qu'il décelait sans peine dans cette absence de voix. L'effort lui valut une quinte de toux, aggravant son cas. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Comme si le temps s'était ralentit, Damon le vit suspendu aux lèvres de Rose, puis s'étirant doucement vers le sol jusqu'à y tomber pour le tacher.

Une boule prenait place dans sa gorge. Une boule dont il n'était pas certain de connaître l'origine. Il fit rouler sa langue dans sa bouche. Il racla sa gorge, essayant de ne pas être bruyant, mais en vain. Elle continuait à s'étendre, lui donnant envie d'hurler à son tour pour la faire disparaître. Il n'aimait pas la sensation. Ni celle-ci ni toutes ces autres qui semblaient vouloir s'emparer de lui depuis quelques temps. Il inspira bruyamment, leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir. Il relâcha son étreinte sur la jeune femme, voulant lui faire face dans son honnêteté.

-Rose?

La voix leur fit lever la tête à tous les deux, Rose beaucoup plus lente que Damon. Elena se trouvait au pied de l'escalier, hésitante. Visiblement attirée par le raffut qu'ils faisaient. Son regard reflétait à la fois la douleur, la compassion et la frayeur. Rien pour attendrir un vampire affamé. Soudainement, plus alerte, Rose était sur ses pieds, tout son corps lancé vers l'avant prêt à bondir. Un feulement lui échappa faisant trembler Damon davantage qu'il n'atteignit Elena.

-Katherine, sale gare! Je t'aurai! Je t'aurai! Tu dois payer!

L'instant qui suivit ne sembla même pas exister. Même pour les vampires, les évènements se déroulèrent trop rapide. Au moment même où Elena était durement projetée sur le sol, les bras de Damon s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour du corps de Rose. Les dents de cette dernière éraflèrent la peau de l'humaine, là où ses dents auraient voulut pouvoir s'enfoncer, dans son cou. Elle fut tirée par l'arrière, entraînée par Damon, trop surprise pour réagir instantanément. Ce ne fut que de courte durée. Elle se mit à se débattre, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens, atteignant sa cible à une ou deux reprises. Une furie sauvage se dressait dans les bras du vampire. Elle luttait si fort qu'il se sentit peu à peu faillir : il ne la garderait pas longtemps dans ses bras.

Quand Elena se redressa, quelques instants après s'être écoulée, sa tête tournait légèrement et ses pensées avaient du mal à se mettre en place. Son esprit parvenait difficilement à saisir ce qui venait juste de se passer. Une légère douleur, l'attira vers son cou. Elle baissa la tête pour remarquer l'égratignure qu'avait laissée Rose. Une goutte de sang, tentatrice, y perlait. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant sans pitié alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Son regard croisa Elle était une idiote inconsciente, elle n'aurait pas dut se trouver là et n'avait rien pour argumenter contre les reproches. Sans avoir besoin de se le faire dire autrement que par ce regard, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier en vitesse. Elle eut tôt fait de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Stefan, assise par terre contre le mur, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

La main de Damon s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans sa poche arrière alors qu'Elena disparaissait de sa vue et en ressortit le pieu en bois. Rose se clamait peu à peu, l'odeur du sang n'étant plus à sa portée. Une marge de manœuvre s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas le choix, de briser ses promesses et de renier cette amitié qu'il avait su apprendre à apprécier au fil du temps. Un temps trop court à son avis, même pour lui.

_**Parfois mêmes les vampires doivent mourir. **_

Se laissant retomber sur le sol avec elle, il déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Il l'enjoignit de fermer les yeux, murmurant encore de douces paroles à son oreille. Silencieusement, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il glissa le pieu au niveau de son cœur et compta mentalement. Comme pour l'aider inconsciemment, Rose laissait ses doigts tambouriner contre sa main. Il enfonça le pieu avant même d'avoir atteint trois, serrant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour éviter de voir la scène. Il se sentait sale. Comme s'il trahissait quelqu'un, pas seulement des promesses.

Un hoquet de surprise lui répondit alors qu'il tournait deux fois le bois dans sa chaire, l'achevant. Il garda son menton appuyé sur le dessus de sa tête et sa main vint caresser sa joue soudainement asséchée. Il sentait les veines vides de sang alors qu'il parcourait sa peau et imaginait cette couleur blanchâtre qu'elle devait avoir. S'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux pour affronter ses actes, il ramena ses lèvres contre son front, mordant une nouvelle fois sa langue. Une larme venait de quitter ses paupières et glissait le long de sa joue, annonciatrice de toutes ces autres qui auraient voulu la rejoindre.

**Fin du flashback**

**

* * *

**

Un autre gémissement lui échappa. Il venait de la tuer de sang froid, il n'avait aucun remord et pourtant, il s'était prétendu son ami. Elle était son amie. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui et voilà comment il la remerciait. Un pieu au cœur. Alors même qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose, Damon était dégoûté de lui-même. Cette épreuve était d'autant plus douloureuse pour lui qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance aux côtés de son petit frère. La partie était perdue d'avance.

Et il y avait cette fille effrayée étendue nue sur son lit. Effrayée et au cou mutilé par ses crocs. Il entendait les battements de son cœur même à cette distance. Il n'avait pas pu la tuer. L'avait voulu ardemment pourtant. Et il avait fini par se décider à en faire son jouet. L'espace d'une nuit à tout le moins. Persuadé que ça panserait ses blessures que de redevenir celui qu'il avait été suite à Katherine.

Il s'était amusé tout la nuit avec elle ou du moins il voulait s'en convaincre. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il n'avait pas obtenu autant de plaisir qu'il n'en aurait eu avant. Ce matin encore, alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui, effrayée, mais consentement de par l'hypnose, il n'était pas parvenu à se rendre au bout de ses actes. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, avait vu ce qu'elle était : une humaine, pas son jouet. La boule dans sa gorge était revenue le torturer. Lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, il avait fuit sous la douche.

Deux fois, il frappa son front contre la paroi. Incapable de démêler son côté humain de celui vampirique. Quand on s'était engagé si loin, réalisait-il, il était fort difficile de refermer son âme à l'humanité. Malgré lui, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas céder, il était tombé amoureux. C'est ce qui l'avait perdu dans ce labyrinthe tortueux qu'était l'humanité, réveillant en lui de vieux désirs inavouables.

L'eau s'était doucement refroidit, mais il n'en avait point plus eu conscience. Quand sa tête se redressa, ses yeux fixant la paroi blanche et trempée de la douche, un sourire goguenard étira finalement ses lèvres. Il avait passé plus de cent ans à courir après une même, se serait un jeu d'enfant de recommencer pour quelques décennies. Si Stefan craquait, elle serait sienne. Peut-être même pour l'éternité.

Sur cette pensée, Damon coupa l'eau devenue glaciale et se saisit de sa serviette. Même enfermée dans la tombe, Katherine lui serait utile.

_**Tu l'aimes encore, Stefan. Avoue-le.**_

_**

* * *

**Si Stefan refuse d'avouer, celles (ou ceux enfin...) qui laisseront une review auront la chance de consoler Damon. _


End file.
